Flos Amoris
by DiamontSky
Summary: Cuando estás en el espacio, nunca puedes confiar en la naturaleza. Ni siquiera en una flor. Hunk y Pidge van juntos a una misión, pero todo sale terriblemente mal. En el tiempo que les tome encontrar una solución, el paladín amarillo se verá en la necesidad de lidiar con una Pidge... mucho más cariñosa de lo usual. - [Hidge] Love Spell AU


**Disclaimer:** Esto es un fanfic, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Semi-canon. Love Spell AU (Hechizo de Amor). Posible OOC.

Probablemente nunca continúe esto, pero al menos quería publicar un capítulo.

* * *

En la infinidad del universo, la diversidad biológica no tiene límites.

Como defensor del universo, ésta es una de las primeras cosas que se aprenden después de meses de visitas a innumerables planetas y sus ecosistemas, cada uno con ejemplares de vida tan insólitos que no dejaban de fascinarle: plantas que brillan, reptiles que vuelan, hongos que podrían desintegrarte con sólo un toque.

Tantos descubrimientos hechos, tantos conocimientos adquiridos, y aun así, seguía sin encontrar respuesta a aquella pregunta que lo ha atormentado desde su primer día en el espacio, robándole incontables noches de sueño desde entonces.

La cosa era: ¿Por qué los Leones de Voltron no llevaban melena?

Los leones machos tienen melena, ¿no?

Siguiendo esta lógica, ¿no deberían ser referidos entonces como las Leonas?

Sí, sabía muy bien que se trataban de robots espaciales sin necesidad de diferenciación de género y probablemente se verían ridículos con una gran cabellera rodeando sus gigantescas cabezas de metal, pero fácilmente podrían sacarle provecho a esa elección de diseño, como una especie de capa protectora, o, ¿qué tal una melena afilada compuesta de cuchillos? Sería beneficioso para los ataques de corto alcance, y—

No, no, no, algo mucho mejor: ¿y si cada melena fuera del material del tema de cada paladín? Blue podría tener una corona de hielo; Red, una de llamas; Yellow, una de piedras; y así continuamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, sería difícil asignarle un elemento a Shiro, ¿qué protegía un guardián del cielo, para empezar? ¿Nubes? ¿Estrellas? ¿Cómo un paladín podía cumplir su labor de proteger si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que protegía en primer lugar?

Hunk consideró preguntarle a su compañera de misión qué opinaba, pero los murmullos que salían entre los dientes de ella, maldiciendo cada cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, lo retuvieron.

Para ser la guardiana del bosque, Pidge parecía estar pasándosela muy mal después de media hora en contacto con la naturaleza.

—Soy la guardiana del _bosque_ , no de la maldita selva —espetó ella malhumorada.

—Oh, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

Hunk se sobresaltó de inmediato al percatarse de su error; estaba tan inmerso en sus ideas que había olvidado por completo su mal hábito de pensar en voz alta. Y aún cuando la castaña no le contestó su pregunta, su expresión de pocos amigos era respuesta suficiente.

—Ah, perdón —titubeó, y el tema habría acabado allí de no ser porque él continuó desvariando como siempre—: pero, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?

De nuevo, Pidge no respondió: probablemente estando muy ocupada en avanzar entre la densa maleza y no tropezarse con alguna piedra en el camino. Siguiéndole el paso, Hunk prosiguió en dar una explicación que ni había sido pedida en primer lugar:

— Quiero decir, ambos son terrenos ocupados por seres vivientes, como árboles, y plantas, e insectos, y animales... animales depredadores... y hambrientos... que podrían estar acechando para atacarnos en cualquier momento...

Su propio tren de pensamiento había resultó ser más atemorizante que informativo, y él terminó por encogerse de forma involuntaria, visiblemente alerta a sus alrededores. La respuesta de su compañera fue simple:

—Hunk, todos los ecosistemas son así.

—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! —exclamó y extendió los brazos para enfatizar su punto—: Guardián del bosque, guardián de la selva, ¿por qué no globalizaron el término a guardián de la naturaleza? ¿No todos los ecosistemas merecen protección por igual?— juntó sus manos cerca de su corazón, conmovido por sus propias ideas de paz y justicia.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Pidge, y al darse cuenta que no podía argumentar contra eso, se rindió—. Bueno, sí, puede que tengas razón. Ya cuando quieras deja tu queja en el buzón de sugerencias para Voltron— comentó con un deje de sarcasmo, y al presenciar una araña tragarse una lagartija de un bocado, un sentimiento de urgencia la invadió—. Pero, por ahora, ¿podemos apresurarnos en terminar la misión?

—¡Cierto!

Hunk sacó de forma atolondrada su dispositivo de rastreo, el cual emitía unos leves y agudos sonidos repetitivos (como cualquier máquina de ciencia ficción que se respete). Después de darles unos pequeños golpes, la pantalla se iluminó.

—Entonces, de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Coran, deberíamos hallar en esta área de la selva un champiñón raro con un diseño raro que emana un tipo de radiación rara. No debería de ser difícil.

—¿Tu dispositivo aún no ha detectado alguna fuente de esa radiación?

—Por el momento no. Pero no debemos de estar tan lejos. —Después de unos segundos añadió:—Todos los champiñones crecen en el suelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, mientras yo estoy al pendiente del rastreador, tú podrías estar buscándolo con la mirada. Ya sabes, como por tu estatura estás tan cerca del suelo, lo encontrarías fácilmente... —Hunk dejó la oración inconclusa al ver a Pidge activar su bayard en amenaza, e instintivamente retrocedió un poco.

Sin embargo, toda sospecha de un posible asesinato se esfumó cuando al siguiente segundo la paladín verde comenzó a cortar con el mismo bayard las enredaderas que se interponían en el camino. Hunk dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y decidió que era necesario aligerar el ambiente.

—Bien, veo que estás algo estresada, lo entiendo. ¿Qué tal si mejor nos tomamos un respiro?

La chica dio unos cuantos cortes más antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a su compañero, su frente perleada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico. No dijo nada por unos segundos, y Hunk lo interpretó como una consideración a su oferta.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Un picnic en medio de la selva? ¿Contar cuantos segundos le toma a una víbora de esta región digerir una cabra entera? —preguntó en un tono irritado, pasando una mano por su rostro para secarse de una forma no muy delicada—. Hace un calor infernal, estoy llena de tierra, mi cabello está hecho un nido cubierto de ramas y hojas, ¿qué te hace creer que quiero permanecer más tiempo aquí del necesario?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el cual Pidge no apartó su mirada fija en él, casi a manera de desafío. Al final, el paladín amarillo suspiró, tomándose con calma las quejas de su amiga y sin hacer el esfuerzo vano de contradecirlas. ¿Para qué? Después de todo, ella tenía razón, no era un sitio ideal para pasar el rato y relajarse, pero si había alguna forma para mejorar un poquito la situación y hacerla sonreír, el intento lo valdría. Afortunadamente, una idea pasó por su mente.

—Mira, podemos arreglar eso.

Dicho esto, arrancó un pedazo de tallo de una enredadera cercana, y después de comprobar la resistencia, empezó a peinar con cuidado el cabello de la paladín verde. Los mechones se deslizaban entre sus dedos al cepillarlos, y le impresionó lo suaves que eran al tacto, a pesar de toda la tierra y demás asperezas que tenían. Procuró quitar la mayoría de las ramas y hojas que pudieran estarle causando molestias, y terminó por amarrar su pelo en una sencilla cola de caballo.

Aunque Pidge mantuvo los brazos cruzados, no protestó, e incluso hizo una remarcación irónica una vez terminado el proceso:

— Maravilloso, mi nivel de _desastrosidad_ se ha reducido en un cinco por ciento, muchas gracias. La próxima vez no olvides ponerme una flor en el pelo.

El sarcasmo en su tono era evidente, y Hunk lo sabía; sin embargo, una pizca de alegría detrás de sus palabras que él juraba haber notado fue motivación suficiente para seguir intentando animarla. Por coincidencia o burla por parte del universo, alcanzó a divisar a pocos metros de distancia el brillo de una planta con forma de flor; algo que no tardó en señalarle a su amiga.

—¿Una flor como esa?

Pidge volteó hacia la dirección que indicaba su dedo, y el sonido de sorpresa y emoción que escapó de sus labios tomó a Hunk por sorpresa. En un parpadeo la chica ya estaba en frente de la flor en cuestión, observándola con un interés especial, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera acompañarla. Los dos contemplaron fascinados la curiosa flor: cuyos grandes pétalos en forma de corazón estaban decorados en tonalidades rosas, con los filamentos dorados tan delgados que se asemejaban a hilos de oro; todo cubierto en brillos resplandecientes que casi resultaban hipnóticos. La palabra 'bella' quedaba corta a la hora de describir a la mística flor.

Aun así, el aturdimiento inicial no duró mucho. En menos de un minuto ya habían caído al primer impulso que ambos siempre tenían a la hora de encontrarse con algo nuevo y desconocido:

Analizarlo y estudiarlo.

Con todos los dispositivos de escaneo o investigación que llevaran a la mano, comenzaron a buscar de manera apresurada alguna pista sobre las características de su nuevo objeto de estudio; una lluvia de ideas y especulaciones surgiendo en el instante.

—¡Huele tan bien! ¿Será un modo de cebo para una presa fácil? —exclamó Pidge.

— Espero que no, sino nosotros seríamos la presa.—puntualizó Hunk.

— Eh, dudo que sea carnívora.

— Parece tener una estructura similar a una planta terrícola.

—¿Su radiación será similar al champiñón que estamos buscando?

—No, de lo contrario ya lo habría detectado mi dispositivo.

—No importa, ¡seguro debe tener alguna función extraña!—Los ojos de Pidge brillaban de emoción ante las posibilidades:—¡Ya quiero mostrarle esto a Matt!

—Pero, ¿no crees que sea venenoso?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, muchos organismos desarrollan ese tipo de mecanismos de defensa con tal de compensar lo llamativo de sus colores y evitar ser tan vulnerables por su fácil exposición ante depredadores.

—Eso creo que aplica sólo para animales, aunque en el espacio todo es posible. Oh, ya terminó el análisis de mi escáner. —Con sólo el click de unos botones, Pidge mostró un holograma con los datos obtenidos:— Mira esto: no hay indicios que sea peligroso al tacto o por inhalación del aroma.

—Es raro, tampoco veo que tenga espinas y parece ser el único ejemplar en esta área.—señaló Hunk, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

— Puede que el peligro ocurra al ingerirlo, o que tenga un sabor fuerte o picante.

— ¡Oh! ¿Crees que sea un buen condimento para algún platillo?— La mera idea entusiasmó al paladín amarillo—: Me vendría bien añadir más variedad a los ingredientes de la cocina.

— Lamento desilusionarte, pero no me apetecería una comida que huele a perfume.

— ¿Entonces debería convertirlo en una crema aromatizante? Bien, estoy seguro de que Lance quedaría encantado.

Un sonido particular logró sacar a Hunk de sus ensoñaciones, y al identificarlo, no podría haber estado más feliz: ¡Pidge estaba riendo! Puede que no a grandes carcajadas ni al borde de las lágrimas; era más bien una risa contenida que ella trataba de disimular con una mano sobre su boca, pero seguía siendo una señal de que se estaba divirtiendo, aún cuando el calor y la humedad seguían presentes en el ambiente, y ambos en realidad estaban demorándose en terminar con la misión.

Hunk sonrió para sí mismo, aliviado de haber logrado su objetivo de animar a Pidge.

¿Quién habría dicho que una flor podría curarle el mal carácter, aunque sea por un momento? Tendría que regalarle flores más seguido.

Fue entonces cuando la expresión alegre de Pidge se desvaneció, y un mohín de indignación tomó su lugar. La risa ya no se escuchaba.

—¿Disculpa?

Oh, quiznak. Él en verdad tenía que aprender cómo dejar de pensar en voz muy alta.

—Ah, no es nada —dijo con cierto nerviosismo—. Sólo pensaba en que eres muy agradable cuando no estás malhumorada, como es usual.

Uy. Eso no sonó tan bien. Y la reacción de su amiga lo confirmaba.

—¿Como es usual?

—Sí... ¡quiero decir, no! —titubeo, inseguro sobre cómo responder—. Bueno, no eres exactamente la persona más entusiasta que conozco...

En el momento en el que vio a Pidge posicionar las manos en la cadera y arquear las cejas en actitud de ataque, supo que ya no había forma de remediar sus palabras.

—Entonces _perdón_ por no ser lo suficientemente entusiasta, como dices —remarcó con sorna—. _Perdón_ por tener días malos como cualquiera y no sonreír todo el tiempo.

—No digo que deberías sonreír todo el tiempo —dijo el contrario en su defensa, las manos alzadas:—Sólo opino que no hace daño relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

—Pues tampoco hace daño tomarse una tarea en serio y dejar de andar jugando por allí, pero yo jamás te he detenido, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Hunk se quebró ante las palabras. Ese comentario sí lo había herido.

Esforzándose en contener la emoción en su voz, intentó una última vez en comprender qué molestaba tanto a su amiga.

—¿A qué viene tanta agresividad? ¿Por qué te impides a ti misma pasar un buen rato?

—¡Porque yo no soy como tú!—Pidge continuó despotricando, sin indicios de calmarse pronto o tan siquiera bajar la voz— ¡Yo no puedo estar totalmente feliz y sin preocupaciones en un sitio horripilante como éste y obligar a los demás a disfrutarlo!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Yo tampoco estoy muy contento de tener que pasar una misión en plena naturaleza salvaje, pero al menos hago el esfuerzo en no amargar más la situación!

— ¡Lo único que has logrado es hacernos perder el tiempo!

— ¿Tanto te cuesta tomarte un respiro? ¡Yo sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Amarrando mi cabello tal como podría yo haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda? ¡Wow, vaya diferencia!—Después de echarle un vistazo rápido a la flor rosada que estaban estudiando, una idea pasó por su cabeza:— Pero claro, haré caso a tu consejo, ¡apuesto a que ponerme una planta en la cabeza hará el trabajo!

Cegada por la ira, Pidge arrancó la flor rosada de un tajo y se la acomodó bruscamente en un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, para luego dar una pausa dramática y esbozar una gran sonrisa falsa:

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Todos mis problemas han sido resueltos!

—¡Pues me alegro! —respondió Hunk en sarcasmo, tan molesto como ella.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias por nada!

Indispuesta a seguir discutiendo, Pidge se giró en dirección contraria para darle la espalda, la flor aún pegada a su cabello y sus manos cerradas en puños, como una clara advertencia de lo que ocurriría si la volviera a fastidiar en lo mínimo.

Hunk permaneció en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, igual de ofendido. Él sólo había intentado ayudar, ¡y al final todo había resultado peor! No lo podía creer. Quien sea que haya dicho que la amabilidad era la mejor arma, seguro jamás tuvo que lidiar con Katie Holt.

Se limitó a observar a la susodicha avanzar unos pasos al frente, claramente con la intención de reanudar de mala gana la expedición a la que habían sido encomendados (y él jamás había estado tan de acuerdo en querer irse de allí lo antes posible); sin embargo, fueron solo un par de metros los que vio avanzar a la joven paladín hasta que se detuvo por completo. No dijo nada. Luego de unos momentos de quietud, ésta se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si sufriera de una repentina migraña.

Hunk no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Pidge ya se había desmayado.

Un grito enunciando su nombre escapó de la garganta del paladín amarillo, quien no lo pensó dos veces al correr hacia el cuerpo tendido de su compañera en el suelo.

(Oh no, ¿acaso tantas sobrecargas de ira al fin habían acabado con su pequeño cuerpo?)

Cualquier rastro del enojo previo había sido inmediatamente reemplazado por el pánico, y el pánico terminó por paralizarlo, inseguro sobre cómo actuar ante aquella emergencia. Hunk la observó de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna pista de lo que sea que le pudo haber ocurrido.

Decidió en aproximarse más a ella para revisarla mejor. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y al acomodar el cuerpo de su amiga sobre su regazo, notó que la flor acomodada en su pelo castaño seguía intacta, brillando con un resplandor más intenso de lo que recordaba. Trató de apartarla fuera de su cabeza, pero la flor parecía... ¿plantada en ella? (se reiría de la frase si no estuviera tan aterrado). Volvió a intentar jalar de la planta, pero ésta permanecía atascada. Estaba demasiado pegada al cráneo como para haberse atorado en su cabello, eso era seguro.

Regresó la mirada al rostro de Pidge. Seguía respirando, pero no reaccionaba. Esperó intranquilo a ver algún tipo de respuesta en su expresión, alguna señal.

Apenas notó el mínimo movimiento de los párpados de ella empezando a levantarse, a Hunk casi se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

—¡Pidge!—exclamó, su voz rebosante de alegría y alivio:—Gracias al cielo que estás bien, ¡estaba tan preocupado!

Aunque ya claramente despierta, ella no respondió. En su lugar, se limitó a observarlo detenidamente, los labios partidos en asombro y un leve rubor encendiendo sus mejillas, totalmente hipnotizada en él. Hunk no entendía para nada qué le estaba ocurriendo.

—Uh, ¿Pidge? ¿Estás bien?

Temeroso de alterarla, acercó con suavidad la mano a su mejilla para verificar su estado. Pidge se sobresaltó un poco, pero siguió sin romper contacto visual. De hecho, parecía todavía más perdida. Y, a pesar de saber muy bien que el comportamiento de Pidge era bastante raro, a él también le costaba salir de aquel trance silencioso. Por muy extraño que fuera, no le molestaba la cercanía.

Cuando empezó a apartar la mano, le sorprendió sentir el firme agarre de su compañera para mantenerlo en su lugar, como si no quisiera perder contacto. Era evidente que se encontraba en conflicto consigo misma, indecisa sobre cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente, Pidge bajó la mirada, con una fuerte expresión de frustración en su rostro enrojecido. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos había vuelto a alzar la cabeza en determinación, lo observó fijamente a los ojos, y con voz temblorosa exclamó:

— Cásate conmigo, por favor.

Silencio. La frase quedó suspendida en el aire, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Hunk permaneció inmóvil, petrificado ante ella y el color ámbar de sus ojos, tan bellos, tan resplandecientes...

Y entonces la empujó lo más lejos posible de él.

Oficialmente, Pidge había perdido la cabeza.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico algo desde esta cuenta, y justo tenía que ser sobre un rare-ship, jaja. Después de casi nueve meses de darle vueltas, al fin conseguí sacar esta idea de mi cabeza y escribir un prólogo decente. Como mencioné al inicio, es muy probable que nunca lo continúe, pero necesitaba aportar mi granito de arena a la parte tan pequeña del fandom que shippea a estos dos.

Muchas gracias por leer; si les gustó no duden en dejar un comentario, significaría el mundo para mí~


End file.
